The Story of Sasukura
by JennahPoison
Summary: What happens when Sasuke act on his feelings for Sakura? Note: I did decide to change the ages to 16 instead of 12 to make it more less weird.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect my headband fits great. Now I do not have to where that ugly red ribbon Ino gave me.

"Sakura! Time to go!" my mom refuses to let me leave on my own. I run out the house and I'm off to my first team meeting. I can't wait to see Sasuke. But he won't like me I mean I'm not normal I have long pink hair, green eyes and the world's biggest forehead. I find him and Naruto in the spot we were told to meet.

"Hey Sasuke." I say. His black eyes just look at me and I melt. "Sensei isn't here yet."

"No, we've been waiting for hours, but Naruto fell asleep." Sasuke says in his quite voice. The cold wind moves his black hair in a way that makes me want to drool. Sasuke looks at me as I shiver from the cold wind.

"Here you look cold." He says as he puts a blanket around me and pulls my close. "So what's up with you and Ino? Didn't you two use to be best friends?"

"We were but then I found out that she had a crush on you." I replied. Sasuke pulls me closer with his strong arms.

"Well you have something she will never have." He says softly. I start to blush and look away down at the ground._ What could he possibly mean? I'm so confused._ I think.

"W-What?" I ask.

"Alone time with me." He says suddenly I feel his soft warm lips on mine. It was like drinking Hot Chocolate on a cold snowy winter night, creamy, I was so surprised. It was my first kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulls away and I start to feel bad, like I did something wrong.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke questioned. He stares at me I can't do anything but gaze into his eyes as if a black hole keeps pulling me in if I look away.

"I'm fine." But really I'm hurting deep inside were wounds are invisible to that naked eye.

"I know you're not Its because I pulled away, well Naruto is waking up and I like you better when I have you to myself." Sasuke reads as if he's reading a poem from my soul. Naruto wakes up and is loud as always. Idiot, he tries to fight sensei alone and fails terribly. Sasuke runs with the wind and disappears completely. It's hard to follow his swift movements. Oh snap I was paying too much attention to the boys I'm out in the open. I quickly hide in some bushes. Suddenly I feel a hand run up my leg to my hand. _Did sensei find me?_ I think. I quickly turn around and see Sasuke. His black eyes paralyze me.

"Sas-"His kiss silences me and I am unable to talk I love his lips on mine. But I feel vulnerable. I'm a sorry excuse for a ninja, I put my feelings before my training. I know this feels right but I need to focus on my training not Sasuke. I push him away.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke questioned with an attitude.

"We need to focus on training this isn't the right place for this," I exclaimed. I know he'll be mad. When Sasuke wants something he gets it when he wants it or else you miss out on something amazing with Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke gets up to walk away.

"Sasuke wa-"but before I can finish my sentence he was gone. What did I do? I made him mad and I'll never have this chance again. _Sakura you are so stupid! You finally beat Ino to something and you give it up like that! _I think. After about four hours of training we start to walk home. Naruto puts his arm around me as if we were dating. I punch him so hard he flies through the wooden fence.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream at him. He's such an idiot. He'll never learn I don't like him. I go home and sit on my bed with my back up against the wall. _What did I do? Sasuke actually liked me and I pushed him away as if he was Naruto. I hope he wants me back._ Just then I heard little taps on my glass door. I open them and walk out on my balcony, and find Sasuke.

"Hey lets take a walk," He said in a mysterious tone. I grabbed my bag and head out to Sasuke. We walk into some woods and feel a light chill run up my spine. Suddenly I feel a firm, strong hand on my ass. I whip around quickly. Sasuke's lips were pressed firmly on mine. Sasuke stops and then leads me out of the woods to a house. _This isn't my house, who's house is it?_

"Sasuke who's house is this?" I asked.

"It's mine I thought we watch a movie, is that ok with you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, of course it is." He walks me into his house. I sit on his bed as he plays the movie. It's West Side Story, my favorite. _Did he know this was my favorite, if so then how I never told him, _I think. When the movie ends I tried so hard not to cry. _Be strong Sakura. _I think. _Don't let Sasuke see you cry. _Sasuke pulls me down and cuddles with me.

"It's okay it was touching, you can cry," Sasuke says soothingly. We lie there for an hour not talking. Then the silence is broken when I feel something poking me.

"Sasuke are you…."

"Ummmmm Y-Yeah I am," Sasuke answers. His face was as red as a tomato. What do I do? I don't think I'm ready to lose my virginity.

"I should go home," I got up to leave and Sasuke pulls me down.

"Please don't I just feel love and passion for you and this is why this happened, don't you want to well you know." Sasuke's black eyes pierce me and I just lay back down. Sasuke and I start making out and his hands slide down my face and down to my chest. He starts unzipping my dress and tears start to run down my face. Sasuke pulls back and looks at me.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He questions concerning

"Nothing keep going I'll do anything to keep you." Sasuke continued to unzip my dress and I cover my body. I'm uncomfortable with my body and I have been for years. Sasuke just moves my arms and his face lights up.

"You're so beautiful!" Sasuke exclaimed. I just lied there blushing like an idiot. Then we began having sex. The pain was excruciating and I screamed and tears ran down my face. After about five minutes the pain stopped and it began to feel good. After about an hour Sasuke finished. He didn't touch me after and I got dressed.

"Let me walk you home."

"Ok," I said distantly. I got up and as Sasuke and I were walking we didn't say a word to each other. _Does he really not like me? Was I used?_ I think. We arrive at my house and Sasuke grabs me and kisses me.

"Thanks for making my first time amazing," He says intimately. I blush and he walks away I walk inside and go to my room. A month has passed since Sasuke and I had sex and I've been feeling sick and I haven't seen my period at all. I got scared and decided to take a test. The 5minutes I had to wait was agonizing. Then the test was ready. I held the thick white test to my face and my eyes grew bigger as I saw a little pink plus.

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

_Snap how do I tell Sasuke? How do I tell my mom? How can I still ninja train? What do I do after I have the baby? I must tell him. I'll go to his house. _I think. I walk out into the rain and walk to Sasuke's house and knock on the door. He opens the door.

"Hey Sakura," He says as he kisses me.

"I need to talk to you,"

"Ok come in," I walk in and sit on his bed. He wraps a blanket around my shivering body. _Oh boy how do I say it? _I think. "Sasuke I-I'm pregnant!" He just stares at me in shock.

"Are you serious?" He questions in a shaky voice. I just shake my head yes. He jumps up and picks me up and hugs me. "It's a little early but I'm glad it's you!"

"I need to tell my mom would you like to come?" I ask He picks me up can carries me home I walk inside and up to my mom. "Mom can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can Sakura." She says cheerfully. I hate disappointing her.

"Mom, I'm pregnant and it's Sasuke's baby." Sasuke holds me close. She looks shocked and then opens her mouth to say something.

"Sakura you are my baby girl and my only child I have always been proud of you but this is a big disappointment, you two are too young to have a baby!" She exclaims I start to cry and scream.

"I'm moving in with Sasuke so we can start a family." I said. I pack all my things and Sasuke carries them to his house and we unpacked my things. "We need to go to training."

"We need to tell Kakashi Sensei." He nods his head. Sasuke and I hold hands to training. When we see Naruto I let go of Sasuke's hand. After an hour Kakashi Sensei shows up. I pull Kakashi Sensei aside.

"Sensei I'm pregnant but I still wish to train please?" I plead

"Sakura I wish you would have been safer but I understand mistakes happen so I'll take it easy on you and let the boys know that you need extra protection," He said.

"Don't tell them why ok?" I beg

"Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura needs extra protection so work together to make sure she doesn't get hurt," he proclaimed. I feel like a burden. I can't do anything that might hurt my baby. To make sure Naruto works his best, its best he doesn't find out about Sasuke and I.

"Don't worry Sakura you're safe as long as I'm around, I won't let anyone touch you" Naruto announced. Naruto is so sweet I just wish I had been nicer to him all these years instead of hitting him and calling him an idiot.

"You're so sweet Naruto," I say as I hug him I love him as a friend of course my heart will forever be Sasuke's. I look over at Sasuke and he has this jealous look on his face. I feel terrible and sit down on a log and rest my face on my hands while looking at the ground. I look up and watch the boys train I wish I could join them.

A five months later….

Wow I can't believe how big I've gotten. Sasuke walks me to my Ultrasound to find out how many babies I'm having and the sex of them.

"Ok miss Sakura Haruno we will find out how many babies you are have and the sex," says the doctor. She puts a warm gel on my belly and then the Ultrasound tool. "It looks like you are having one girl,"

"A GIRL! I HAVING A LITTLE GIRL!" I exclaim. Sasuke faints on the ground. After ten minutes I wake Sasuke up and we go home. We go home and Sasuke and I go into our room.

"Sasuke aren't you happy we are having a girl?" I ask. Sasuke just sat there in silence. I started to worry. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore, or maybe he never loved me.

"Nine years ago," Sasuke said.

"Nine years ago?" I questioned. What could nine years ago mean?

"Nine years ago we were seven, when I was seven it was the best and worst time of my life," He says in his mysterious voice. My wide eyes just fall to the floor. I feel so bad I will never understand the pain he has gone through. I've always had a mom to love me and friends the care for me. I will never get it. "I watched my brother kill my entire clan and that was horrible, I grew up from age seven without a family I had no friends and I vowed to kill my brother and revive my clan, I thought I'd never have friends or anyone to love until I met a little girl the same age as me, seven, at the academy all the other children made fun of her but I found beautiful, her pink hair, her big green eyes and mostly her big lovely forehead. She gave me joy in the darkest time in my life. The day I saw her I knew I wanted her out of the girls out there, and I knew I found love." I just stared at him. I knew it was me. I smile and blush he's amazing. Tears run down my face.

"I love you Sasuke." I say as he holds me close. His arms wrapped around me make me feel safe, as if anything could happen and I'd be perfectly fine. I feel his love around me.

Sasuke gets up and gets one knee. My eyes grow wide.

"Sakura Haruno you are the love of my life, will you do me the honor in marrying me." Sasuke said as he pulls out a beautiful diamond ring. "It was my mother's she left it for me."

"YES!" I shout over and over again. He picks me up and we share a passionate kiss. He slips the ring on my finger and we kiss again but this will be hidden from Naruto and I'm sure Sasuke feels the same way. We get dressed and head out to training. Sasuke loans me a shirt and I put my white short shorts on so then we're matching. Sasuke holds my hand and we walk to training field. Sasuke lets go of my hand as we approach the field.

"Wow Sakura did you steal Sasuke's clothes?" Naruto said.

"No Sasuke loaned it to me for special reasons." I look at Sasuke. He looks back at me with his cute little grin he gives everyone. When training is done we go back to our house and cuddle on the bed. I feel Sasuke's hand move down my stomach and to my shorts. He rips my shorts off and bites my underwear off. He leaves my shirt on because he thinks its sexy. He starts to finger me a little and it feels amazing. Then he sticks his long thick member inside of me. He moves slowly for a good while. It hurts for a while but then it feels really good. He starts to go faster and I lose it.

"Faster Sasuke faster!" I shout. Soon he does go faster and a little hard also.

"FASTER SASUKE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He goes the faster he can. I soon cum and so does Sasuke. He was exhausted. I cuddle him and we fall asleep.

The last month….

My little girl should be due any minute now. I'm back to wearing my clothes even though they show my baby bump. Naruto is such an idiot he just thinks I've gotten fatter. I sit on a log and watch the boys train. I can't believe me and Sasuke are now married. I'm no longer plain old Sakura Haruno, I'm now Sakura Uchiha, Wife to Sasuke Uchiha. I feel the baby move more and it starts to hurt. I cringe in pain and Sasuke runs over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks

"I'm fine Sasuke." I say.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you." He says.

"I'm happy you did this I want to be a mommy." I say to him. He goes back to training he uses his Fire Ball Justu and I think its super sexy. I rub my belly then suddenly my pants feel really wet and my eyes grow wide. _MY WATER BROKE!_ I think. I look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Its go time!" I say. Sasuke looks at me and picks me up. He must have felt that my water broke because as soon as he picked me up his eyes grew wide and he took off running. We get to the hospital and after about four hours in labor the baby comes.

"Push Sakura." The doctor says. I push harder and pain was terrible. It was the worst thing I've ever felt. After a few pushes the baby comes out. They wash her off wrap her in a soft pink blanket and hand her to me. I hold in my arms and I start to cry, so does Sasuke. My…..our little girl, our little Kyoko. Sasuke and I couldn't be happier with our lives right now. After a couple of days we can bring Kyoko home. Then we begin our next chapter in life…..Parenting.

The End


End file.
